The East Light
Perfil * Nombre de Grupo: '더 이스트라이트 / The East Light ** '¿Por qué The East Light? '''--- * '''Numero de integrantes: 6 chicos (1 inactivo) * Origen: 'Corea Del Sur * '''Debut: '''03 de noviembre del 2016 * '''Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '---- ** '''¿Por qué ---? * Color Oficial: '---- * '''Género: '''Rock, Pop, Electrónica y K-Pop. * '''Agencia: 'CJ Media Line Biografía '''Pre-debut El 11 de octubre, The East Light lanzó su primera imagen teaser de debut. La imagen muestra las siluetas de los cinco miembros con la fecha del 3 de noviembre como su fecha de debut. El integrante Lee Seok Cheol ha aparecido en la película del 2014, “My Boy”, junto a Cha In Pyo. Kim Jun Wook hizo una aparición en el programa de variedades “Star King” como un niño de trece años, prodigio de la guitarra, y Lee Eun Sung apareció en el programa de variedades de Mnet, “Voice Kids”. Jung Sa Kang ha sido conocido como el “mini Jung Joon Young” y Lee Seung Hyun ha sido reconocido por sus habilidades en diversos concursos y conciertos. La agencia de The East Light anunció: “La edad promedio de The East Light es de quince años. Son un grupo con el talento para abrir un nuevo paradigma en el mercado ídolo. Pese a que sus edades pueden ser jóvenes, sus habilidades no lo son”. 2016: Debut El día 02 de noviembre se libero el MV de la canción "Holla" y el día 03 se lanzó su primer single compuesto por dos canciones. Su debut stage fue a través del programa Music Bank el día 04 de noviembre. El integrante Lee Woo Jin, quien no estuvo en el debut oficial, hizo su primera aparición en la emisión del día 09 de diciembre en Music Bank. 2017: Segundo Single Album Digital El 18 de mayo regresaron con el single You're my love, para sorpresa de muchas fans la melodía era similar ya que era la misma que la del intro the TELtv. EL 18 de mayo fue su debut stage fue en Mcountdown de Mnet. Lee Woo Jin, el maknae, no participó en esta promoción ya que está ocupado participando en Produce 101 Integrante * Lee Seok Cheol (Líder y Baterista) * Lee Eun Sung (Vocalista y Tecladista) * Lee Seung Hyun (Bajista) * Kim Jun Wook (Guitarrista) * Jung Sa Kang (Vocalista y Guitarrista) * Lee Woo Jin (Vocalista, Tecladista y Maknae) Discografía Single Programas de TV * (V LIVE) Hatching Out (14.05.2017) * (Arirang TV) Pops In Seoul (15.12.2016) Programas de Radio * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (17.11.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (07.11.2016) Conciertos * The East Light Mini Concert in Gangnam Il-ji Art Hall (12.12.2016) Curiosidades * EXO, iKON, VIXX, TWICE y SEVENTEEN mostraron su apoyo hacia su debut grupo en videos y BTS en una foto. * Tuvieron una presentacion junto a Mamamoo en un especial de Music Bank. * Seokcheol y Seunghyun son hermanos. * Lee Woo Jin está participando en el programa de supervivencia Produce 101 * Sagang y Eunsung ganaron en I can see your voice donde compartieron un single con HIGHLIGHT * Woojin, Sagang y Eunsung participaron the "The voice kids: Korea" * Sagang participó en Mnet SUPERSTAR K3 * Eunsung y Woojin participaron en el show de JTBC Cantabile * Junwook se presentó en el episodio 389 de Star King como guitarrista un de 13 años que había aprendido por su propia cuenta y también participó en Asian Beat 2014 Grand Final de Yamaha. * Aunque todos se conocieron hace 4 años, Eunsung y Woojin se conocieron hace 7 por su participación en Cantabile de JTBC, luego se volvieron a conocer en the voice kids korea y después en la compañía así que son como hermanos. Enlaces * Blog Naver * Facebook Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial Videografía The East Light (더이스트라이트) - Holla (홀라) Music Video| holla 더 이스트라이트 TheEastLight. - 나는나 I am what I am Official M V| I am What I am MV TheEastLight(더 이스트라이트) I am What I am(나는나)(Tropical Remix)| I am What I am (Tropical Remix) TheEastLight.(더 이스트라이트) You're My Love (Tropical Mix) Official M V| You're My Love (Tropical Mix)